


This Machine [ITA]

by daffodil_damask



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gen, Introspection, Post-Apocalypse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_damask/pseuds/daffodil_damask
Summary: Si era aggrappato a quell'ammasso di ferraglia come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita. Rivedeva sulle sue superfici il riflesso della luce, che gli ricordava quel bagliore di speranza che era scattato quando aveva visto che per terra il corpo di Sonic non c'era più.Forse, forse avrebbe potuto aggiustarlo. E chissà, magari avrebbe aggiustato anche sé stesso.oppure:dimentica ciò che conosci su "This Machine".





	This Machine [ITA]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [This Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989227) by [daffodil_damask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_damask/pseuds/daffodil_damask)



> Dimentica ciò che conosci su "This Machine".
> 
> [[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0gFIB5Kc4iBFEOQuQVIDMe?si=pv5ovqNFQg269HvY1Gh6pg)] [[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFxHxr_yTOk)]
> 
> Metti questa canzone come sottofondo in loop, prometto che non te ne pentirai.

Era ormai passato un anno. Un lunghissimo e doloroso anno. Niente era rimasto del bel cielo blu di un tempo, dell’erba verde che ammantava la terra, del dolce profumo dei fiori e della rugiada. L’orizzonte era perennemente tinto di rosso cremisi, fumi e nubi scuri si sollevavano dal basso, diffondendo il fetore di metallo e plastica bruciata. Quelle colonne nere come la pece, unite al colore del cielo, davano davvero l’impressione che un gigantesco fuoco stesse bruciando tutta la terra.

Era così.

Mobius aveva perso il suo eroe un anno fa e, ancora in lutto, il pianeta ne stava bruciando le ceneri, quasi fosse una punizione contro tutti gli esseri umani che avevano permesso una cosa del genere.

Sarebbe stata la fine dell’umanità.

E se non ci avesse pensato la natura, lo avrebbe fatto Eggman, con il suo malsano intento di dominare il mondo, rispolverando e portando alla luce le tecniche proibite usate dai popoli antichi, come il sacrificio e la schiavitù altrui.

Fato volle che il primo martire di quella follia fosse proprio Sonic.

Era capitato davanti agli occhi celesti del suo compagno di vita: Tails lo aveva visto accasciarsi a terra, aveva chiamato il suo nome e tentato, invano, di raggiungerlo. La folla che fuggiva a causa dei robot di Eggman, che avevano iniziato a distruggere la città, lo aveva spinto all’indietro, lontano dal suo migliore amico, ormai diventato un minuscolo punto blu, l’unico colore freddo in mezzo al rosso delle fiamme e del sangue. Quando era riuscito a tornare indietro era troppo tardi: il suo corpo era svanito. Un barlume di speranza si era quindi acceso nel cuore di Tails, che in quel momento desiderò con tutto se stesso che il suo amico, suo fratello, fosse riuscito a fuggire, magari nascondendosi da qualche parte.

Quella piccola scintilla venne spenta un attimo dopo.

Gli bastò voltarsi, solo un poco, dopo aver sentito, a pochi metri da sé, una risata metallica provenire da uno dei robot. Quello che vide gli gelò il sangue delle vene.

Quell’essere metallico teneva tra le mani il corpo inerme di Sonic.

Lo esibiva come se fosse un trofeo, un gioiello di cui andar fiero. No, a pensarci bene quella metafora non calzava per nulla, perché avrebbe implicato che, nei confronti dell’eroe sconfitto, ci fosse quantomeno una sorta di rispetto.

Ma così non era stato.

Quel robot lo teneva sollevato come se fosse un insetto, una cimice, appena schiacciata.

Come poteva quell’essere privo di anima, di sentimenti, che conosceva solo l’arido freddo del metallo, che tutto ciò che vedeva e processava erano codici e formule matematiche, esibire il corpo del suo compagno di vita in quel modo? Con quello sdegno, con quel disprezzo. Come se non gli avesse dato filo da torcere, come se fosse stato nessuno.

Tails non era riuscito a trattenersi.

I ricordi degli attimi successivi sono tuttora confusi nella sua mente. Ricordava solo pochi momenti, singoli brandelli di memoria che aveva paura di ricucire.

Lacrime, altre risate del robot, fuoco, sangue, un urlo.

_ Lascialo andare! _

Dopo, il buio.

Buio che ora invadeva il suo cuore, la sua mente, ogni singola cellula delle proprie membra. Un buio che bruciava come il fuoco dell’inferno e che presto gli avrebbe ridotto gli organi e la psiche in cenere. Non era più il Tails di un tempo, determinato, dolce, allegro e ottimista. Quegli attori avevano lasciato il palco, non erano più intenzionati a proseguire lo spettacolo della Psiche del ragazzo. Ora tutto ciò che era rimasto era un palco vuoto, incrostato, pieno di ragnatele e buchi.

E stava andando a fuoco.

C’erano giorni in cui a malapena Tails si riconosceva allo specchio, altri in cui ammirava per ore la devastazione causata dai robot del Dr. Eggman, altri in cui non faceva altro che riparare e costruire.

Costruire, riparare, riparare, costruire e costruire, poi ancora riparare, riparare, riparare.

Le macchine erano, da sempre, state la sua passione. Se non fosse stato per Sonic, Knuckles ed Amy le avrebbe certamente definite le proprie migliori amiche. Avevano tutto di una persona: difetti, esigenze, bisogno di cure, manutenzione.

Mancava solo l’anima.

Ma, ad esclusione di essa, la differenza era minima.

Con le nuove tecnologie si poteva dotare addirittura dotare le loro AI di una personalità.

Per questo Tails, per cercare di sfuggire a quel buio, bollente come le fiamme all’esterno, si era buttato sulle macchine per tutto l’anno. Cosa costruiva? Cosa riparava?

Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, certe volte alcuni piccoli robot, altre volte metteva assieme un’accozzaglia di oggetti senza senso nella speranza di ottenere qualcosa.

Si era chiesto molte volte perché lo facesse, perché non si era dato la morte da solo invece di continuare a usare le mani e le sue energie senza neanche uno scopo. Era la speranza di poter riparare sé stesso? No, sarebbe stato impossibile.

Una macchina non può ripararsi da sola.

Non c’era nessuno che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo: sarebbe rimasto rotto per sempre.

Chissà, forse, lentamente, avrebbe gradualmente esaurito le energie, come una batteria scarica, e si sarebbe lentamente accasciato sul terreno, inerme e immobile.

C’era, tuttavia, anche un’altra cosa che gli impediva di mollare, che gli imponeva di stringere i denti, tenere duro.

Quel qualcosa aveva il nome di E-123 Omega.

Un giorno, durante il suo solito giro di ricognizione in città, lo aveva trovato in una via isolata, in uno dei quartieri più distrutti, spento, immobile, danneggiato, rotto.

Era stato proprio in quel momento che, nella testa di Tails, una piccola scintilla, dovuta agli ingranaggi del cervello, si era accesa. Ma essa non era stata meccanica, un vuoto effetto dovuto al movimento del metallo, per quanto arrugginito. No, le ruote del suo cervello si erano mosse perché il motore, il Primo Motore del corpo, dove risiedono istinti, emozioni, la pompa che tiene in vita gli esseri umani, si era accesa di nuovo. Tails si era aggrappato a quell’ammasso di ferraglia come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita. Rivedeva sulle sue superfici il riflesso della luce, che gli ricordava quel bagliore di speranza che era scattato quando aveva visto che per terra il corpo di Sonic non c’era più.

Forse, forse avrebbe potuto aggiustarlo.

E chissà, magari avrebbe aggiustato anche sé stesso, grazie a quel robot.

Tuttavia, ancora una volta, tutto quell’entusiasmo e quell’ottimismo si era dimostrato vano. Erano mesi ormai che passava il suo tempo a cercare di riavviare quel robot, ma senza successo. Ormai era diventata la sua ossessione. Quella macchina, quella macchina spenta e rotta, che tanto gli ricordava sé stesso, non voleva saperne di funzionare. Non era riuscito neanche ad accenderlo e, quel che era peggio, era che non riusciva neppure a capire che problema avesse.

Il buio dentro di sé, quella cenere nera, inoltre, non aveva smesso di crescere. Si animava ad ogni fallimento, come se la sua delusione fossero foglie secche e morte delle quali l'unica utilità era quella di mantenere vivo un falò di pura distruzione. E bruciava, bruciava, bruciava, sempre di più, causandogli sempre più lacrime, dolore, sofferenza. Un’agonia che gli stava infettando tutto il corpo come un virus.

Ma non si sarebbe dato per vinto.

Non ancora.

Passò giorni interi su Omega, senza dormire e mangiare, ignorando le esplosioni, la guerra all’esterno, le chiamate dei suoi amici che non riuscivano a trovarlo. Non gli importava più nulla, ormai. Nella sua testa si era impresso un obbiettivo, formato di ferro, circuiti e di quel gelido metallo tipico delle macchine.

Ma un giorno il buio, col suo fuoco divenuto ormai un incendio, ebbe la meglio.

Tails era rimasto disteso a terra, sudato, bollente. Si sentiva scoppiare, in fiamme, e forse presto sarebbe diventato cenere. Dov’era finito quel piacevole fresco che solo il metallo riusciva a dargli? Perché tutto ciò che ora riusciva a percepire era un’ardente brace che lo corrodeva dall’interno? Allungò una mano verso uno degli arti di Omega, ancora appoggiato al terreno, e gli prese la mano metallica, stringendola nella propria. Lacrime iniziarono a rigare il viso del ragazzino, steso a terra sconfitto, quasi privo di vita. Era giunta la propria ora? No, non riusciva ad accettarlo.

E allora perché, perché quel dannato calore non si fermava? Bruciava da morire, gli faceva male, i fumi di quel buio bollente gli avevano ormai offuscato la vista, i suoi occhi azzurri, esattamente come le nubi nere delle macchine della guerra avevano coperto il cielo.

Non poteva andarsene così, senza essere riuscito a salvare nessuno. Aveva creduto e aveva sperato, lo aveva fatto con tutto se stesso, che se fosse riuscito ad aiutarlo, a ripararlo, nonostante non fosse altro che un robot, anche solo per un attimo, allora sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere quel fuoco oscuro che gli bruciava l’animo.

Invece non era riuscito ad aiutare proprio nessuno.

Omega era ancora un vecchio robot rotto, senza vita, esattamente come lui.

Alla fine, era stato proprio il suo amore per le macchine a portarlo alla morte.

_Mi dispiace._

Si ripeteva Tails, mentre le sue lacrime cadevano sul terreno, evaporando quasi subito.

_Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace. Non sono riuscito a capire cos’hai, amico mio. Non sono riuscito a salvarti. Se solo fossi più bravo…_

E, per un attimo, al posto della sua mano metallica appoggiata a terra, al posto della sua silhouette imponente e pesante, vide, controluce, la sagoma di un ragazzo, alto, slanciato, i capelli che parevano color del cielo (quel bel cielo blu che a stento ricordava) e un dolce sorriso sulle labbra. Tails allargò appena le pupille.

No, non poteva essere lui. Non era possibile eppure sembrava così reale, il suo sorriso, la luce che sbatteva sulla sua pelle, rendendolo così simile a una statua, a un antico eroe degno dei miti e delle leggende più tramandati. Il ragazzo gli strinse forte la mano.

Tails ricambiò quella stretta.

_Sonic…Sonic, sei tu?_

Il ragazzo non rispose.

_Sonic, Sonic aiutami ti prego... Io le ho tentate tutte. Non ce la faccio più. Non ci riesco senza di te._

Ancora silenzio.

_È dura, amico mio. Fa malissimo. Perdonami, perdonami ti prego. Non sono riuscito a salvarti anche se ci ho provato. Ho lasciato che tu fossi a terra e non sono riuscito a rialzarti. Ti prego, ti prego, perdonami, perdonami…_

Il ragazzo controluce mosse appena un dito, accarezzando dolcemente il dorso della mano di Tails, come a dire: va bene così, Tails, hai fatto abbastanza, ora puoi riposarti.

Tails socchiuse gli occhi, mentre la presa della sua mano si allentava sempre di più. Le lacrime ormai rigavano copiose il volto del biondo, percorrevano le sue gote, il suo collo, come a suggellare per sempre quel momento.

Era come si era sempre immaginato la propria morte: sostenuto da un vecchio amico, accasciato a terra privo di forze, con le batterie ormai esaurite.

_Fratello mio, finalmente potrò rivederti. Tienimi la mano mentre ti raggiungo._

Ma il destino aveva altri piani per Tails. La macchina del fato aveva deciso di tenerlo ancora legato ai fili della vita, elemento troppo importante per essere perduto così presto.

Bastò una parola, una singola parola, detta nel posto giusto e al momento giusto:

«Omega.»

In quel momento, Tails riaprì gli occhi. Davanti a sé la propria mano teneva salda ancora le dita metalliche del robot, piegato in avanti, spento. Di chi era quella voce?

Teso che potesse appartenere a un nemico, Tails si voltò debolmente.

Ciò che vide gli tolse il fiato.

Davanti a sé, in piedi, statuario, monolitico, come un cavaliere dell’apocalisse o un demone infernale, vi era Shadow.

Il suo sguardo era fisso sul robot, suo compagno, e non pareva aver prestato attenzione al meccanico biondo steso ai suoi piedi.

Tails ebbe un brivido e venne scosso da un improvviso moto di paura.

Era sicuro che Shadow avesse tutte le intenzioni di portare via Omega, il _suo_ Omega, il robot che, anche se in silenzio, gli aveva fatto compagnia per tutti quei mesi e lo aveva tacitamente aiutato a restare in vita. L’unica cosa che gli aveva offerto sollievo da quella bollente oscurità.

_No, no, no, no, no, non te lo lascerò fare._

Con le ultime energie che aveva in corpo, in un finale e singolo tentativo di ribellione, nonostante davanti a sé vi fossero solo fiamme d’inferno, opprimenti e crudeli come gli occhi rossi del ragazzo di fronte a lui, nonostante fosse rimasto solo al mondo e senza un motivo valido per cui continuare a vivere, Tails si alzò, in ginocchio.

Shadow era rimasto immobile, a osservare la scena. Il suo volto, illuminato dalla luce del giorno, non mostrava reazioni o emozioni.

Tails, invece, in ombra, oscurato da quella presenza forse dannata o forse divina, lo guardava dal basso. Era l’ultimo sforzo, l’ultimo tentativo dell’uomo di opporsi a una forza più potente di lui.

«Cosa gli stai facendo?»

La voce di Shadow era lontana, cupa, ma anche eterea, come se non fosse davvero un essere appartenente a quel mondo. Giunse alle orecchie di Tails flebile e debole come una piuma trasportata dal vento. In quel momento non ebbe paura di lui, ormai non aveva più niente da perdere. Se non lo avesse ucciso Shadow, forse lo avrebbe fatto il proprio fuoco o viceversa. Il meccanico alzò lentamente le braccia tremanti, intenzionato a proteggere quella macchina di metallo che si trovava alle sue spalle. Lo sguardo era deciso, seppur sofferente.

La forma di vita suprema parlò una seconda volta:

«Cosa pensi di fare? Non ho intenzione di andarmene senza il mio compagno.»

«No… Non te lo lascerò fare»

Rispose Tails, mentre la voce faticava a uscire dalla propria gola. Anche se avesse fallito, ci avrebbe provato comunque. Bisogna aver fiducia in sé stessi.

_Giusto, Sonic?_

«Non portarmelo via», continuò il ragazzo dai capelli biondi, mentre la sua voce si faceva man mano sempre più rotta e le braccia divenivano più pesanti ogni secondo che passava: «Non posso lasciarlo così, è… è rotto, devo sistemarlo, devo farlo, devo farlo…»

Shadow non rispose, si limitò a guardarlo, con i suoi occhi di fuoco piantati nelle iridi blu del ragazzo in ginocchio davanti a sé.

«Le macchine sono la mia unica ragione di vita,» le lacrime iniziarono a scendere copiose sul viso del meccanico, «questa macchina, Omega, è tutto ciò che ho, tutto ciò che mi è rimasto. Non ho più niente, senza nulla da riparare non sono nessuno… Devo aggiustarlo, ti prego, ti prego…»

La richiesta era diventata una supplica.

Supplica forse diretta più a sé stesso che all’essere in piedi davanti a sé, risplendente in tutta la sua potenza.

«Ti prego, Shadow, ti supplico, lasciamelo aggiustare. Dopo potrai prenderlo, ma per favore, non togliermelo, non portarmelo via… Devo provare… a riaggiustarlo… Dopo tutto questo tempo io ho sempre… sempre…»

Ma non fu in grado di continuare la frase: le parole si persero nelle proprie fauci, mentre singhiozzi e spasmi provenienti dal petto lo scuotevano come una marmitta impazzita. Eppure, le braccia erano ancora alzate, nell’ultimo tentativo di protezione.

Shadow non parlò. Rimase fermo, per minuti che parvero eterni, statuario, saldo. Lo stava giudicando? Disprezzando? A Tails non importava. Si sarebbe sporcato, umiliato, lo avrebbe supplicato sdraiandosi per terra, sarebbe stato disposto addirittura baciargli le suole delle scarpe pur di non perdere Omega.

Vi furono ancora lunghi e interminabili minuti di silenzio, durante i quali i due si guardarono negli occhi, senza voltare lo sguardo neanche per un attimo.

Shadow fu il primo dei due a interrompere quel tacito confronto. Chiuse gli occhi, com’era solito fare, anche se Tails percepì qualcosa di diverso nel suo gesto. Non era pietà o compassione, no. Era stata solo una debole e vaga impressione, ma c’era stata. Che fosse rispetto? No, non era neanche quello. Ma allora cosa? Quando Shadow riaprì gli occhi i dubbi di Tails vennero immediatamente chiariti.

Non era rispetto, era _comprensione._

Era una lieve sfumatura nel suo sguardo, appena percettibile, che Tails, abituato com’era alle minuzie e ai dettagli, notò senza troppo sforzo.

Da parte di Shadow si aspettava rabbia e scherno e invece nulla di tutto ciò era presente, in quel momento.

Era possibile che proprio lui, tra tutti, che si ergeva vittorioso sulla distruzione alle sue spalle, potesse comprendere ciò che Tails provava? Il meccanico non lo avrebbe mai ritenuto vero, eppure era esattamente ciò che stava accadendo.

Fu proprio in quel momento che il biondo sentì qualcosa, qualcosa a cui non riuscì a dare un nome. Tuttavia, man mano i secondi scorrevano, quel qualcosa si faceva forte e saldo. Era una sorta di invisibile fune, legata al collo di entrambi come un cappio, che li tirava uno verso l’altro.

Forse, forse entrambi erano in vita per un motivo simile.

Non sapevano molto l’uno dell’altro, non si erano mai parlati con interesse e non avevano avuto molti contatti, ma nonostante ciò entrambi percepirono quella forza invisibile avvicinarli.

Cosa poteva essere? Cosa poteva esserci di così simile tra loro due, che nulla avevano in comune, da poter creare un legame così profondo in un momento come quello?

Shadow si voltò verso l’orizzonte, interrompendo nuovamente il contatto tra le loro pupille. Se prima il ragazzo dai capelli biondi era in ombra totale, Shadow risplendeva grazie alla luce sanguigna del paesaggio, al punto che erano visibili anche le minuscole imperfezioni dei suoi abiti. Tutto questo, insieme agli zigomi spigolosi, messi in risalto dall’illuminazione che lo circondava, al suo sguardo inespressivo, al suo portamento eretto, lo rendeva come proveniente da un’altra dimensione. Forse era un angelo, forse un diavolo o forse entrambe le cose. Tails non poté fare a meno di osservarlo con quello stesso timore reverenziale con cui si adora una divinità ctonia, ma ben consapevole di quanto la sua potenza sia causata dalla fede dei suoi devoti.

Non aveva paura di lui, non più, ormai.

Tuttavia, il ragazzo dai capelli neri non sembrava intenzionato al conflitto. Si limitò a osservare il paesaggio dipinto di sangue, passando le pupille su ogni edificio distrutto di quella città. A Tails parve di scorgere infiniti rimorsi, in quello sguardo, insieme alla solitudine e al rammarico. Non aveva mai avuto un’espressione del genere.

«La città è di fuoco, oggi», disse Shadow, con voce piatta, priva di entusiasmo.

Tails si schiacciò ancora di più contro Omega, nonostante Shadow non sembrasse più interessato come pochi attimi prima. Se lo avesse voluto, non gli sarebbe costata nessuna fatica riprenderselo. Il più piccolo ne era ben consapevole, ma non era sicuro a concedergli troppa fiducia.

«La città è di fuoco da un anno» rispose il biondo, cercando di risultare deciso e aggressivo, ma senza successo.

Shadow chiuse gli occhi una seconda volta, poi li ripose nuovamente sul viso di Tails.

Di nuovo, di nuovo quello sguardo privo di odio, pieno solo di pura comprensione, quella comprensione che solo un compagno di vita sa dare. Stava osservando Tails allo stesso modo in cui una persona si guarda allo specchio dopo aver subito un enorme trauma e ha bisogno di farsi forza, ripetendo alla propria immagine, come un mantra: "Va tutto bene, hai fatto del tuo meglio e lo capisco".

«è sempre stato così,» continuò la Forma di Vita Suprema, con il tono più umile che Tails avesse mai sentito sulla bocca di un essere vivente, «il mondo, la vita non è altro che una guerra, una corsa contro il tempo e le fiamme dell’Inferno. Si può solo combattere»

A quel punto fece un passo verso Tails, che era ancora in ginocchio. Il più piccolo non si mosse, non indietreggiò né sussultò. L’espressione di Shadow non aveva nulla di ostile, bensì in essa era insito il rimorso di chi è consapevole di aver fallito. Chissà a chi stava dicendo quelle parole, se a sé stesso o al ragazzino davanti a lui.

«è tutto ciò che possiamo fare, ma dobbiamo farlo, anche per chi non c’è più, per chi si è _sacrificato_ per permettere a noi di continuare a calpestare il suolo che ci tiene in vita»

«Un suolo coperto dai sacrifici… è un suolo di sangue» replicò Tails, con voce tremante. «Non voglio camminarci sopra»

« _Dobbiamo_ farlo, proprio perché ogni cosa, in questa vita, ha un prezzo molto alto. Un prezzo che bisogna pagare spesso proprio col sangue».

Shadow parlava con la calma di chi sa bene cosa sta dicendo. A Tails sembrò di scorgere, in quegli occhi cremisi, un’immensa solitudine. Non lo aveva mai sentito umano come in quel momento, gli era sempre sembrato un essere al di là del tempo.

«Alla fine non c’è molta differenza con l’Inferno», Shadow rivolse lo sguardo verso il cielo, era come se guardasse qualcosa o _qualcuno. «_ Ma a molti questo inferno piace e darebbero la vita pur di salvarlo. Ecco perché spetta a noi vivi mantenerlo vivo e pulsante»

Tails deglutì, sentendosi, per la prima volta, risuonare con le parole di Shadow. E man mano il tempo passava, più il cappio che li stringeva al collo si faceva più saldo.

«Per questo dobbiamo combattere, stringere i denti, camminare su quel sangue che i nostri precedenti hanno versato, anche a rischio di scottarci con le fiamme di questo inferno. La vita non è nient’altro che un fuoco che ci avvolge e tutti, tutti dobbiamo danzarci dentro, intrappolati in questa macchina che chiamiamo corpo»

Vi furono altri lunghi secondi di silenzio, durante i quali Tails non osò fiatare.

Fu, ancora una volta, Shadow a porvi fine.

«Io lo so cosa vuol dire. So cosa significa perdere la persona per te più cara al mondo».

E a quel punto puntò le proprie pupille sottili su quelle dilatate del ragazzo in ginocchio, che cercava strenuamente qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.

«Se davvero per te _questa macchina_ è la cosa più preziosa al mondo,» e alzò un braccio verso di lui, puntandogli un dito contro. Ma non contro Omega, contro Tails stesso, «allora combatti per chi, prima di te, se ne è preso cura»

Fu proprio a quel punto che Tails riuscì finalmente a capire ciò che li teneva legati al collo, che li stringeva sempre di più, forse per dare loro la forza di andare avanti o forse per ucciderli.

Era il ricordo di una persona cara.

Tails non aveva idea della persona a cui Shadow si era riferito e non avrebbe mai voluto saperlo: sarebbe stato il suo segreto, qualcosa che si sarebbe tenuto solo per lui. Certamente, dubitava fosse Sonic, a cui Tails teneva come un fratello.

Ma poco importava _il chi_ , ciò che contava era _il perché_.

Un perché che toglieva a entrambi il respiro, eppure che dava loro la spinta per combattere.

Prima che il giovane meccanico potesse rispondere, Shadow gli aveva voltato la schiena e si era allontanato di qualche passo, senza più parlare. Era stato misericordioso: aveva dato ascolto alla preghiera di Tails e gli aveva concesso di rimanere con Omega.

Ma quanto gli stava costando quel gesto?

Abbandonare un compagno di squadra, anche se per un tempo limitato, in certe situazioni poteva fare soffrire moltissimo. Tails lo sapeva bene. Non sai mai quando potresti rivedere il tuo amico, anche se lo hai lasciato tra le braccia più sicure del mondo. E soprattutto, allontanarsi senza poter fare nulla per lui era una delle sensazioni più frustranti che potessero esistere. Shadow pareva saperlo bene, sembrava conoscere un’emozione del genere già da molto tempo, ma si stava allontanando comunque.

In quel momento Tails lo vide.

Un robot rotto, che si spinge verso la fine con le poche energie rimaste.

Esattamente come sé stesso.

«Shadow!» lo chiamò Tails.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi rossi si fermò, ma non accennò a voltarsi.

«Non voglio separarti da lui» continuò Tails. Abbassò lo sguardo, aprì le labbra per parlare, esitò. Strinse i denti, poi rialzò la testa, «Se… uniamo le nostre forze, anche… anche insieme a Rouge… forse potremo riuscire a ripararlo»

Deglutì. Non poteva credere alla richiesta che stava per fargli, ma non se ne sarebbe stato più con le mani in mano.

«Fammi venire con te»

Shadow rimase in silenzio per svariati secondi. Chissà, forse lo stava solo deridendo o magari stava ponderando la scelta. Non aveva alcuna importanza.

Ad un certo punto, il più grande si voltò appena in direzione di Tails. Lo sguardo era ancora una volta comprensivo e maturo. Tails ebbe la sensazione lo stesse guardando come un suo pari, ma non ne fu sicuro.

«Se puoi riparare Omega,» e vi fu una lunga pausa, come se stesse riflettendo sulla sua scelta, «e sia.»

Tails non poté credere alle proprie orecchie. Shadow, l’acerrima nemesi di Sonic, forse l’essere più pericoloso e terrificante sulla terra, aveva appena acconsentito a portare lui, un umile meccanico con la paura dei temporali, con sé. Il biondo si morse il labbro, ringraziandolo tacitamente, grato della sua compassione e della sua pietà. Che lo avesse fatto anche solo per utilità personale a Tails non importava più. Aveva ritrovato, anche se minima, la scintilla che aveva permesso al Primo Motore di riaccendersi e concedergli un po’ di energia in più. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe durata, ma ciò di cui era certo era che non l’avrebbe lasciata spegnersi invano. Chissà, magari la presenza di Shadow era dovuta a un miracolo, voluto dal suo angelo custode (in quel caso avrebbe anche saputo con che nome chiamarlo) oppure non era altro che l’apparizione del suo demone, pronto a guidarlo tra gli abissi inferi.

Per qualche motivo, sentì che la seconda definizione calzava di più.

_Sembra che ci sia ancora bisogno delle mie riparazioni. Sono sempre occupato._

Pensò Tails, rivolgendo uno sguardo dietro di sé, nonostante non ci fosse nessuno.

_Perdonami, Sonic, amico, fratello mio._

Un debole sorriso, attraversato sul lato sinistro da una piccola lacrima, si fece strada sulle proprie gote.

_Credo che dovrai aspettarmi ancora per un po’._

“E sia.”

Ripeté a sé stesso il meccanico, alzandosi lentamente in piedi. Avrebbe iniziato un nuovo cammino, durante il quale avrebbe dovuto affrontare dure prove. Forse quel fuoco buio e bollente dentro di sé non sarebbe scomparso, avrebbe dovuto combatterlo per tutta la vita, col rischio di non riuscire mai a sconfiggerlo. Tuttavia, le macchine che tanto amava potevano ripararsi col fuoco, esattamente come esso serve a cauterizzare una ferita. Avrebbe potuto fondere il metallo, crescere, cambiare, crearsi da zero.

Shadow aveva ragione, danziamo tutti nel fuoco, intrappolati in questa macchina a cui diamo il nome di corpo.

Ma questa macchina, fortunatamente, non ha paura delle fiamme.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa storia!
> 
> Non l'ho messo in incipit per non rallentare il ritmo, ma questa storia è stata scritta dalla stessa autrice di Perfect Dark, con beta reading fatto sempre da me. Dopo averla letta ho pensato subito che sarebbe stato un peccato non condividerla con gli altri appassionati del fandom.
> 
> Ispirata agli eventi dell'inizio di Sonic Forces, ovviamente con qualche modifica.
> 
> Gli spazi bianchi sono intenzionalmente calibrati per riflettere la sensazione di vuoto che permea la storia.
> 
> Fun facts: la parte "Bisogna credere in sé stessi" è un riferimento al tema di Tails di Sonic Adventure, "Believe in myself". Il titolo, ovviamente, è un riferimento al tema del Team Dark in Sonic Heroes, "This Machine", ma penso che la vera forza del titolo stia nell'immagine un po' fuorviante che dà: trovo magnifica la rilettura delle parole della canzone che viene portata fuori da questo racconto.
> 
> E con questo siamo davvero alla fine. Grazie ancora, soprattutto a chi commenterà per condividere i suoi pensieri e sensazioni.
> 
> Un abbraccio ♡
> 
> \- daffodil_damask


End file.
